Top
|Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence; revived) |Occupation = Leader of the Pride Troopers God of Destruction candidate of Universe 11 |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior/teacher) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior/teacher) Jiren (friend/subordinate) Dyspo (subordinate) Vuon (subordinate) Kunshi (subordinate) Tupper (subordinate) Zoiray (subordinate) Cocotte (subordinate) Kettol (subordinate) Kahseral (subordinate) }} is the leader of the heroic team, the Pride Troopers, guardians of peace within Universe 11. Toppo is also a candidate to become Universe 11's next God of Destruction. Toppo is a humble, hot-blooded, and respectful, fighter who strongly believes in Justice. Appearance Toppo is a burly alien humanoid with tan colored skin, yellow eyes with dark lines under them, and a large white mustache that covers his mouth. His hands and legs are bigger and smaller than the rest of his body, respectively. He sports a red and black spandex suit, which appears to be part of his team's attire. When he transforms into his God of Destruction state, his eyes glow bright purple, and his skin becomes much darker. All of the chubbiness he had around his midsection becomes hardened muscles, and his legs and arms also grow considerable muscles. In addition, a bright red symbol glows in the center of his chest. His sclera also becomes a glowing purple instead of yellow, like normal. Personality Toppo is described as being a hot-blooded warrior of righteous justice. Toppo is shown to be very respectful towards the Gods, shown when he is offended by Buu accidentally launching an attack towards one of them. This was shown again when asked for forgiveness after abruptly jumping into the arena of Exhibition match and humbly requested to fight Goku. His commitment to pursuing justice is further seen from his tendency to name all his techniques as an extension of justice, such as the Justice Flash, and this is also seen with most of his comrades. As the leader of the Pride Troopers, Toppo is shown to be respectful towards his subordinates shown when he tried not to fill them with distress after learning of the tournament. Toppo shows a humble side when he admits that he is not the strongest in Universe 11 and that his close friend Jiren holds that title, while he is the second most powerful one. In spite of his stoic disposition, he has his limits. On one instance, he had to go to a bar to calm himself down not from wrath, but from genuine stress. Deep down, he is actually horrified of the Tournament of Power's rules and the amoral behavior of the Omni-Kings. He also claims that he has no desire for personal matters during the tournament, but it is clear that he wants a rematch with Goku. Despite this, he has some modicum of pride, as he taunts Gohan and Android 17 during their fight. Toppo also has a very powerful sense of honor, fairness and fair play, as he criticized and even insulted Android 17 after the latter blasted Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku and Su Roas while they were transforming, stating that the pose of a warrior is justice, and that such a display should not be interrupted, to which Brianne acknowledged and thanked his understanding of it. He also believes ritualistic transformations, such as the ones done by the Kamikaze Fireballs, represent true justice. This is likely because Universes 11 and 2 are similar in this regard and, as twins, the mortals on their realms would tend to agree to common methods. Toppo is also very level-headed, analytical and rational, and the full degree of his seriousness and intelligence are shown in the Tournament of Power, such as when he analyzed Dyspo's battle against Hit and acknowledged that the former's opponent was no ordinary warrior. Nevertheless, Toppo can also show signs of frustration, desperation and animosity when under severe stress. The main instance of these traits happens after Kunshi is eliminated from the fighting stage, and the Universe 11 team is reduced to just Jiren, Dyspo, and him, Toppo stated to them that the Pride Troopers were done playing heroic, and that there was no justice or evil as of now, only survival or erasure, suggesting the pressure of the situation made him drop all restraints, even moral ones, for the sake of keeping their lives and their universe intact. He eventually holds true to this belief, abandoning all former beliefs of justice for the sake of survival. It is because of this notion that allows Toppo to tap into the full depths of his power and transform into a God of Destruction. However, when Toppo loses, Jiren shows great disappointment in his leader and lost all respect for him, calling him pathetic for losing to Vegeta, who didn't abandon his beliefs, compared to Toppo, who let go of everything he believed and the very person he was in exchange for power, and yet still lost in the end. Toppo does not respond to the comment, implying he acknowledges Jiren was right. While Toppo is the leader of the Pride Troopers, and, thus, his voice reigns supreme over them, he will not try to stop Jiren from taking on someone in a fight, not only out of respect, but also because he knows that, as powerful as he is, even he cannot deter Jiren. Toppo seems uninterested in achieving a personal desire with the Super Dragon Balls as he cheered Jiren to fight to his heart's content and achieve his own wish. After being attacked by both 17 and Frieza, Toppo embraced his full power as a God of Destruction, and in doing so, his personality changed drastically. He discarded his sense of justice and morality, caring only about his universe's survival. He also seemed to hold a big grudge against Frieza, as he tormented the latter before throwing him aside, and proceeded to taunt the tyrant using the same phrase that he taunted him with earlier, all while crushing Frieza's head and said he would destroy him if it wasn’t for the Tournament of Power rules. When he resumed his normal form after being defeated by Vegeta, Toppo's original personality seems to have resurfaced, as he encouraged Jiren to keep fighting and he also worried for him when Jiren was beaten too. In the manga, Toppo does not seem to show any resentment towards Goku and even appears to be friendly towards him despite learning of his role in the Tournament of Power and their outcome. He also seem to be far less inclined to perform his poses and does not seem to preach justice as often as his anime counterpart did. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Toppo, clad in a dark hood, is present at the Zen Exhibition Match sharing the platform with Belmod, Marcarita, and Khai of his universe. He initially deflects an energy blast fired from the battle nearby, and said that it was rude for someone to do such a thing to a God. He later challenges Goku to a fight shortly after Goku defeated Bergamo, believing the latter to be evil for his role in the creation of the Tournament of Power. With permission from Zeno and the Great Priest, he is allowed to fight Goku, who readily accepts the challenge. The two fight before Toppo manages to overwhelm Super Saiyan Goku with series of joint locks and submission holds. Just as it seems he would win, Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue and manages to turn the tables on Toppo. Undeterred, Toppo continues his fight with Goku and manages to hold his own against him until Goku unleashes an Instant Transmission-combined God Kamehameha at him. Toppo emerges from the attack with a few scratches but is livid when he sees his uniform torn and condemns the Saiyan for damaging the symbol of pride for his team. He powers up with anger as Goku enters his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken technique with both preparing to go all out in the fight. However, Great Priest intervenes and stops the fight. Goku approaches Toppo to thank him for a good fight and compliments his strength however, Toppo shrugs off Goku's thanks by stating that there is a friend of his that would be even stronger than him: Jiren. Some time after the fight, he decides to go to a bar, eating snacks with a concerned look in his eyes, realizing how much of his universe's safety is at stake. His General, Kahseral, enters and asks why he is so upset. Just as Toppo was about to explain why, a call within his universe arises, and he has to stop a foe Dyspo cannot stop alone.` Eventually, he does explain the situation to the rest of his comrades and expresses that while the Pride Troopers will be understaffed temporarily, the newbies would take over and understand what it truly means to be a Pride Trooper. He and Dyspo were trying to bring Kahseral back to the bar to recruit him into the tournament, but Kahseral was busy trying to save a cat. After he finally does so, they're ready to depart. During the tournament, he started out his campaign by briefly clashing with Basil, and then ended up fighting Auta Magetta of Universe 6. Goku attempts to fight Toppo, however, Murichim of Universe 10 knocked Goku aside. Toppo reappeared again when Goku finally attempted to fight Jiren and attacked him with his Justice Flash and then told the latter that he sent Kahseral, Tupper, Zoiray, Kettol, and Cocotte to take care of the Saiyan while the two of them rest up. When Brianne de Chateau called out for her fellow warriors, Toppo was seen with Dyspo as they heard her as Jimeze and Zirloin flew off to join their fellow warriors to watch and cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation. After Android 17 interrupted their transformation, Toppo soon joined Brianne in scolding the android about his disruption of posing and transforming as he states its importance. He is thanked by Brianne for understanding their purpose but is told that they won't hold back as he promises them the same as well. He then rejoined with Dyspo and watched the girls transform into their magical girl forms with Toppo admitting it is "truly justice". Brianne then unleashed heart shaped explosions that unleashed an odor that filled those who smelt it with love, Toppo tried to resist it as well as Dyspo, and dodged the attack. He, alongside Jiren and Kunshi, watched Dyspo's fight with Hit, and when he saw Dyspo getting beaten, Toppo sent in Kunshi to help him. After Kunshi is defeated, Toppo decides to drop all restraints, even moral ones, in order to save his universe. Toppo was then seen throwing a Justice Punch at Cabba, sending him flying into a rock. Afterwards, Toppo did a pose following his success. Toppo later watched as Jiren challenged Goku, silently encouraging Jiren to defeat Goku and win the tournament, so he can get his wish from the Super Dragon Balls. He, alongside Dyspo, watched Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb collision. After Jiren seemingly vaporized Goku, Toppo and Dyspo gathered around him protectively when the other warriors prepared to attack. He witnessed that Goku was alive and transformed into his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. Toppo and Dyspo then tried to attack Goku, however they were easily countered and thrown aside. Toppo tried to use Justice Flash, but Goku casually dodges the attack by walking towards Jiren. Jiren showed Toppo a hand signal, informing him that his help is not needed. As Jiren went up against Hit, Toppo complimented that he was doing well against Jiren and then joined Dyspo as they took on Viara and Katopesla when attempted to take out Jiren. Much later, Toppo challenged Vegeta to a fight as the latter merely deemed him as the second best of his universe. In return, Toppo retorted that the same went for Vegeta, causing the enraged Saiyan prince to enter Super Saiyan Blue form and engage Toppo in battle. When Kale transformed into Legendary Super Saiyan, it distracted Toppo and Vegeta from their battle. While Toppo commented that Saiyans are not to be underestimated, Vegeta remarked that among the Saiyans, he is at the top, punching Toppo away. Toppo then pushed Vegeta because he was too distracted by Goku and Kefla's battle. Toppo said he can observe them as much as he wants from the sidelines, before appearing behind him and catching him with Justice Rear Naked Choke, though Vegeta managed to break free. Afterwards, he and Dyspo reunited with Jiren, after the latter stopped meditating due to Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku's return, and he discussed how Goku kept on getting stronger and stronger as time went on. After Universe 7 defeats Anilaza, leaving only two universes left, the remaining warriors of Universe 11 confront the warriors of Universe 7. As Goku and Vegeta do battle with Jiren and Frieza does battle with Dyspo, Toppo begins his battle against Gohan and Android 17. Toppo attacks Gohan first, overwhelming the half-Saiyan. however, just before he can strike Gohan, Android 17 attacks Toppo with a ki blast, knocking him back. Then, Gohan prepares a Kamehameha and fires it at Toppo, but to the utter shock of both Gohan and Android 17, Toppo is uninjured. The Pride Trooper mocks their strength and says he will rip them to pieces. Gohan eventually breaks off from the fight, leaving Toppo to fight only Android 17. Toppo chases down Android 17 and almost knocks him off the edge. However, Frieza assists 17 and proceeds to torture Toppo, ultimately severely wounding the latter. At this point, Toppo decides to abandon his value of justice and focus on survival, and as a result ascends to a God of Destruction, much to the shock and horror of Beerus and Shin. He decides to attack Frieza, who arrogantly believes his Golden Form is more than a match against a God of Destruction, and appears to easily overwhelm and eliminate Frieza with a blast of Energy of Destruction. He returns his attention to 17, who vainly tries to find an opening. Toppo eventually corners the android, but is once again interrupted by Frieza before he can finish him off. Toppo challenges Frieza to attack him with everything he has, and Frieza responds by attempting to use a Death Ball. Toppo easily destroys this attack and viciously beats down Frieza. Toppo returns one of Frieza's taunts and attempts to kick him off the stage, but Android 17 saves Frieza. Toppo and 17 then resume battle. 17's attack is overpowered and is forced to go on the run from Toppo trying to outsmart him. Eventually 17 is able to use Toppo's destruction against him burying him under a pile of rocks but Toppo quickly powers through it and lays into 17 with dozens of ki blasts. 17 is overpowered and Toppo goes to destroy the arena but is stopped by Frieza who uses his psychic powers on him but is horrified it is having no effect. Jiren, annoyed Toppo is struggling to eliminate 17 and Frieza suddenly fires a giant Power Impact at them blasting them aside and motions for Toppo to take Vegeta. Initially Vegeta is powerless against Toppo and is easily beaten into debris. Toppo prepares to destroy everything and fires it at Vegeta. Vegeta remembers his family, his promise to Cabba and his pride as a Saiyan and taps deeper into his new power and flies through the attack destroying it and begins to overwhelm Toppo, with Toppo powerless to stop him. Vegeta then vows to give him an attack he can't destroy and prepares his Final Explosion once again, prepared to kill himself to stop Toppo. Toppo attempts to destroy Vegeta's attack but Vegeta powers his way through it and fires off his attack, destroying all but now a small section of the ring eliminating Toppo and making him lose his god's form. Vegeta is left in a crater still alive but almost out of power. Jiren mocks and insults Toppo, saying he is disappointed that Toppo abandoned his principles and still lost in the end, compared to Vegeta, who reigned victorious and still held true to his beliefs. Toppo then tensely watches the final battle between Jiren and Goku in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and when he witnesses Jiren blocking Goku's Ultra Instinct Kamehameha, he states that since his first battle with Goku in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and later observing it while the Saiyan was battling Kefla, Jiren was able to analyze and counter his empowered opponent. As the battle between the Saiyan and the Pride Trooper rages on, Toppo starts to grow concerned from the amount of heat that Goku is emitting in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form and was in shock when he sees that Goku is beginning to switch from the defensive half of the form to the offensive half, resulting in the Saiyan countering Jiren's attacks. Toppo became incredulous at how heated Jiren is becoming in this fight and was utterly shocked upon seeing Goku mastering Ultra Instinct then casually dominate Jiren in the process. After Jiren was overwhelmed and seemingly defeated by Android 17 and Frieza, Toppo encouraged Jiren to not give up as he is not one to accept defeat. Toppo continues to say that he believes in Jiren and his strength even if Jiren himself does not and will always acknowledge him as the strongest. This motivates Jiren to stand up and continue on fighting, however, as the battle progresses, Jiren is eventually defeated and ringed out by the combined might of Goku and Frieza. Toppo immediately rushes to Jiren's aid and thanks his friend for fighting his hardest in order to preserve the survival of their universe before being erased along with Universe 11. Later on, when Universe 11 along with the other universes were restored by Android 17's wish, Toppo approaches Jiren and tells him that despite what Jiren may think, the only reason he was able to stand back up and continue to fight is because Jiren acknowledged Toppo's words of encouragement which connects to companionship. Toppo then declares that the next time they meet Universe 7 they will surely win. Power ;Manga and Anime Toppo is the second most powerful mortal within Universe 11, thanks to which he became candidate as a God of Destruction. His strength is so great that he also serves as a personal bodyguard to both Belmod and Khai. When talking to Vegeta, Goku claims that he was unsure if he could beat Toppo''Dragon Ball Super'', episode 83, however, this feeling goes both ways. Despite his large stature and disproportionately bulky frame, he has shown to be very nimble and graceful in battle. His specialty in battle appears to be joint-locks and submission holds. With a single hand, he was able to effortlessly catch Basil's blast. Upon which, he is able to contain the blast before dispersing it between his hands, leaving Champa surprised. In the anime, during his fight with Goku, he easily overwhelmed him as a Super Saiyan, nearly crushing him to death. Once Goku turned Super Saiyan Blue, Toppo could fight on par with him. Once Goku started overwhelming him and besmirched Toppo's uniform, Toppo retaliated by unleashing his full power, which Goku reciprocated with his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. However, the match was stopped before they could fight in earnest. In the manga, when Toppo was using his mortal ki, he was able to easily block Goku's attacks overwhelmed the foe from his base to Super Saiyan 3. Once Goku used Super Saiyan God, Toppo activated his own godly ki and the two proved even. Once Goku used his Completed Super Saiyan Blue and attacked Toppo, Toppo got serious, countered and instantly defeated Goku (though this was in part due to Goku underestimated Toppo or not using his full power)"The Super Soldiers Gather!, Part 2". After the battle Toppo noted that Goku was indeed strong, and that if he had not countered when he did he may have not been able to defeat him. Next to Jiren, Toppo is recognized as Universe 11's trump card for their potential victory in the Tournament of Power due to his power, skill and leadership of the Pride Troopers. In the anime, at the tournament, at base strength he could trade punches with Auta Magetta, though was pushed back by Murichim. His Justice Flash was powerful enough to knock Goku through the arena. When watching Dyspo and Hit's battle, Toppo easily saw through all of Hit's moves. He easily knocked Cabba away with a Justice Punch. Despite his great power, Toppo is utterly powerless against Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku as he was completely oblivious by the exchange between Goku and Jiren mere feet from him. Alongside Dyspo, their assaults were effortlessly repelled by Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku, who nonchalantly dodged Toppo's Justice Flash. Later on, Toppo was able to clash with Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. In the manga he is able to fight near evenly with Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Later, Toppo is knocked out of the arena by Legedary Super Saiyan Kale with one punch (though he is saved by Dyspo). Against Android 17 and Potential Unleashed Gohan, Toppo was able fend off and pressure both warriors simultaneously. His fists were also strong enough to upturn the ground around him. Toppo also took an Ultimate Kamehameha from Gohan without any damage, greatly shocking Gohan and Android 17. Later on, Toppo was able to match Android 17 and dislocate his shoulder. However, Android 17 manages to trap both of them in an Android Barrier, giving Gohan the opportunity to knock both of them off the arena with an Ultimate Kamehameha, however, Toppo was able to free himself. Against Android 17 alone, Toppo was able to dodge his barrage of Ki Blasts by running, however, he was unable to break 17's Android Barrier. In a beam clash Toppo was able to overpower Android 17, and would have knocked him out of the arena, had Frieza not interfered. Toppo was able to withstand True Golden Frieza's non-lethal Crazy Finger Beam, however, it severely injured him. Toppo is then overwhelmed by Frieza and Android 17's ki waves. When Toppo becomes a God of Destruction, his power skyrockets, to the point that Goku, Vegeta and Jiren momentarily stopped their fight to sense Toppo's increase in power. A single Energy of Destruction ball from Toppo was powerful enough to overwhelm Golden Frieza, who previously easily repelled said attack from an assassin (albeit Frieza was still fairly exhausted from defeating Dyspo). At the same time, Toppo's attack shattered the entire arena into several chunks and change the World of Void from a green to purple sky, further showing his strength. Toppo also surrounds himself with Energy of Destruction, which destroys anything it touches, making him immune to the majority of Ki-based attacks. His normal Ki waves also become more powerful, as a Justice Flash was able to shatter Android 17's Android Barrier, something Anilaza wasn't capable of doing. Toppo effortlessly destroys Final Form Frieza's Destroy The Planet! attack by flicking a tiny Destruction ball, shocking Frieza. Toppo then effortlessly overpowers Final Form Frieza and states that he could easily destroy him, however he would be disqualified. Despite his power he struggled to catch Android 17, who manages to dodge and evade nearly all of his attack with ease and was briefly held down by Frieza's Paralysis. Against Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka Vegeta, Toppo initially had the advantage over him, however, after Vegeta was disgusted by the fact that Toppo cast aside all of his morals in order for more power, Toppo is overpowered by Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka Vegeta and knocked out of the arena by a Final Explosion, which overpowered his Energy of Destruction completely. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Toppo was a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Energy Wave' - The most basic form of a ki blast. *'Ki Sense' - Toppo can sense the Ki of other beings. He is able to sense Godly Ki as shown when Goku powered up his Super Saiyan God form. *'[[Godly ki|Godly ''ki]]' - Toppo has learned how to utilize godly ''ki from his God of Destruction, Belmod. Toppo can attain a higher level of power by switching from his mortal ki to his godly ki. *'Fighting Pose' - Toppo's Justice pose. *'Justice On' - Toppo jumps onto his opponents shoulders. **'Justice Tornado' - After using Justice On, Toppo spins his opponent at extreme speeds. *'Justice Crusher' - By grabbing his opponents arm, Toppo pulls their arm back dislocating their shoulder. *'Justice Flash' - Toppo fires rapid ki blasts from his fingertips. *'Justice Rear Naked Choke' - Toppo puts his opponent in a very powerful bear hug. This hold was powerful enough to cause Goku to revert into his base form from Super Saiyan. Belmod also mentioned Toppo wouldn't stop until all of Goku's bones were broken. *'Justice Punch' - A powerful punch. *'Justice Beam' - In the manga, Toppo fires an energy beam from his index and middle fingers. *'Hakai' - As a God of Destruction candidate, Toppo possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Toppo utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating his body in aura, which destroys everything it touches. ***'Destruction Ball' - God of Destruction Toppo's ultimate attack, he combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and fires them at his foe. Named in Dokkan Battle. Forms and transformations Aura of a God In the manga, by activating his godly ki and taking on the Aura of a God, Toppo's power increases to a whole other level from what it was before - as while using mortal ki he was superior to Super Saiyan 3 Goku's strength, using godly ki allowed him to fight on par with Super Saiyan God Goku and even defeat him in his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue form, though the latter was said to have dropped his guard (not used his full power in the Viz translation). God of Destruction Mode By making up his mind to abandon up his ideals of justice, Toppo can power up to become . In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. His disproportionate body becomes balanced out to become slimmer in frame while his build expands with large hardened muscle. He gains a red symbol on his chest (the same as on Belmod's and Marcarita's cuirasses, Universe 11's God of Destruction symbol), and he is surrounded by aura that resembles the aura of a God of Destruction. He is far more powerful than before in this state, which apparently fully rejuvenates him from any previous injuries. This state allows Toppo the usage of godly ki. His aura, also made from Energy of Destruction, destroying any ki blast that touches him however he is still able to be hit with physical attacks. Even then, this form seems to have a limit to the amount of ki it can destroy as Vegeta was able to blast Toppo clean out of the form and back to normal. Video Game Appearances Toppo appears in Dragon Ball Heroes as a playable character. He also makes an appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Extra Pack 2 DLC, Toppo is referenced by the Toppo's Mustache accessory and his Super Soul "Hmph! For justice!". Voice Actors *Japanese: Kenji Nomura *Funimation dub: TBA *Portugeses: **Portuguese dub: Quimbé **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Mauro Ramos Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Toppo vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Toppo, Kahseral and Dyspo vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney *Toppo vs. Basil *Toppo vs. Auta Magetta *Toppo vs. Murichim *Toppo vs. Goku *Toppo and Dyspo vs. Jimeze and Zirloin *Toppo vs. Cabba *Toppo & Dyspo vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Toppo, Jiren, & Dyspo vs. Viara and Katopesla *Toppo vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Toppo vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) and Android 17 *Toppo vs. Android 17 *Toppo (Base/God of Destruction Mode) vs. Android 17 and Frieza (True Golden Frieza) *Toppo (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Android 17 *Toppo (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Toppo (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Android 17 *Toppo (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Toppo (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Android 17 and Frieza (Final Form) *Toppo (God of Destruction Mode) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka) ;Manga *Toppo (Base/Aura of a God) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) *Toppo, Jiren, Dyspo, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Vuon, Cocotte, and Kahseral vs. Choki and his spawn *Toppo and Dyspo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) *Toppo and Dyspo vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) *Toppo vs. Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) *Toppo and Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Toppo (Base/Aura of a God) vs. Vegeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *In the original preview for the Universe Survival Saga, the hooded man is far thinner, wears a sash, and has a visible mouth, giving the impression that the man is Jiren; however, it was switched to Toppo for the final episode. *Toppo's name appears to come from the words "top" and "pot". His name is also similar to the Italian word for "mouse" ("topo") and the Spanish word for "mole" ("topo") and has an identical pronunciation to them. *His "God of Destruction" form greatly resembles Jinpachi Mishima from the Tekken franchise. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Toppo ca:Toppo Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Pride Troopers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities